


Lucky Clint

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lucky Clint

All his life,  
Clint had shitty luck.  
He was always getting in trouble.  
He was a waking disaster.  
And he screwed up some things in his life.  
But then his luck changed,  
After joining the Avengers.  
He became respected and rich.  
And he gained a new pet,  
He had rescued.  
Lucky, the Pizza Dog.  
He was Clint's best friend,  
And was extremely loyal.


End file.
